


Hall of Doors: Realm of Dragons

by NightOwl1720



Series: The Hall of Doors [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: My First Fanfic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl1720/pseuds/NightOwl1720
Summary: This is a story about a lonely, secretive girl named Paige Arthur, dreaming of being a chemist, who became orphaned at the age of 11 when her parents were murdered. Before her parents died, they gave a silver key necklace to her for a gift. She never knew the necklace was a key to unlock the mysterious Hall of Doors until 3 years after her parents death. After 3 years running away from  foster home after foster home, she finds a secret, seemingly endless, hall underground with doors adjacent to each other on each side. Paige happens to find the Pyrrhia behind one of these doors. This shows the human pov of some of the first book.The work that I will use in the first book will be Wings of Fire. WOF DOES NOT belong to me. It rightfully belongs to Tui T. Sutherland.The first few chapters is Paige's origin story.
Series: The Hall of Doors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042563





	Hall of Doors: Realm of Dragons

The cold wind rattled the windows of 13 Hampton Boulevard, Caribou, Maine. The light inside the home gave out a warm, cozy glow in a bedroom on the second floor. An oak desk inside this room has papers in neat piles with Chemistry books next to them. The person who owns them is quite fond of the subject, even though she is too young to study it. She doesn't even have that class in middle school.

Paige Arthur puts her blue denim jacket on before she looked in a mirror in her bedroom. She grabbed a brush that was on top of a dresser and gently brushed the tangles out of her wavy, jet black hair. After she was done brushing her hair, Paige narrowed her tired emerald eyes at her reflection and looked away. She grabbed her two-strapped brown, leather backpack and swings it on her back. 

When Paige opened the door to her bedroom, the smell of bacon and eggs reached her nostrils. Paige took a deep breath, hoping the smell would wake her up(unfortunately, it didn't), and turned the lights off in her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and walked down the short hallway to the stairs. She walked down the stairs, arriving in the livingroom. Paige walked into the kitchen. Her mother was at the stove flipping some bacon and eggs. Paige's father was sitting at the dining table with a plate of bacon and eggs set in front of him.

"Good morning, Paige!" , Mrs. Arthur said cheerfully as she grabbed a serving of breakfast and gave it to Paige. "Morning", Paige said tiredly as she placed her bag by the front door. She walked to the dining table and sat across from Mr. Arthur. As she started eating her breakfast, her parents glanced at each other, concerned. "What time did you go to sleep last night?", her mother asked. "7", she said briefly. "That was a lie", Paige thought guiltily as she yawned. "I haven't slept until 1 in the morning. I wanted to see what it was like to mix sodium polyacrylate and hydrogen dioxide. Turns out it turns into this jel-like substance. So cool! There was also another chemical formula that I wanted to try. Had to look through my Chemistry books for an interesting one, which took hours, since I already done most of them. Maybe I should be making my own formulas." 

Paige finished her breakfast in less than 5 minutes. She swung her backpack on her back and hugged both her parents before she went out the door. A snowflake fell on her nose as she walked to school, which was about 7 minutes away on foot. 

.......

Hands in the pockets of her jacket, Paige strolled through the entrance of Silver Oak Middle School. Paige ignored everyone she passed as she walked through the hall full of students. That is until she arrived at her locker. 

Five girls were in the middle of a conversation as they were blocking some lockers (one of them being Paige's). "It's been snowing since September", one of the girls, named Bella, complained. "I know, right! It's so cold! I don't like it", another girl named Talia said. "Excuse me but you're block-", Paige began. "We're busy! Go away", Bella said, waving her hand dismissively at Paige in a rude manner.

"I don't have time for this", Paige thought as she huffed in annoyance. "Move", Paige said. "I told you, we're busy", Bella said. "Oh, SURE. You look SO busy! I'm sure talking with 'friends' takes a lot of energy. It must be SO exhausting to tell your friends that you have a crush on a nerd", Paige sneered. 

"W-what?! How do you know that?!", Bella said, her face reddening. "Oh, come on! It's so obvious! The way you stare at him...", Paige said smugly. "Wait, you have a crush on somebody?", Talia asked. "No, I don't have a crush on Johnny!", Bella said before storming off.  
"Move", Paige said to the other girls. "Fine, you jerk", Talia said. All four of the girls walked away. 

"Oh, that felt so good!", Paige thought triumphantly as she opened her locker. "Bella has a crush on me?", a voice said behind her. Paige jumped and turned around to see Johnny nervously shifting his feet. "Yep", Paige said briefly as she grabbed her mathmatics textbook and closed her locker. "But how do you know?", the brunette asked.  
"Being a loner has its perks", Paige said. "I'm like a hidden security camera. People don't see or hear me, but I can still see and hear them. I know lots of things."

"But it's... kinda lonely", Johnny said sympathetically. "Ugh, spare me the pity party," Paige said, rolling her eyes. "Being alone is a benefit towards me. Anyways, Bella does have a crush on you. You should go talk to her or whatever." Paige walked away from the conversation and headed to mathmatics class. 

"Lonely? Ha!", Paige thought, then she mentally shook her head. "Of course not! I like being alone like this and besides, 'friends' won't get me to graduate from Middle School. I don't need to depend on anyone but my parents! I am happy!" Then, she spotted two girls happily talking with each other. Paige frowned then she shook her head stubbornly. "I am happy alone", Paige thought. "I don't need them and... they don't need me."


End file.
